<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind Locked Doors by belivaird_st</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375557">Behind Locked Doors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st'>belivaird_st</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana finds Barbara doing her very own workout  dance routine at a fitness center in town late one night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Behind Locked Doors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barbara rummages through her Nike gym bag and takes out her portable Sony Walkman cassette player. Sliding the plastic headset over her crinkly blond hair she pushes a button and hears Pat Benatar singing ‘Treat Me Right’ through the foam covered earphones. Barbara walks away from the wooden exercise bench in her velcro strap sneakers and starts dancing in the empty aerobics room she broke into.</p><p>She rolls her head in circles before flailing her arms with a few air kicks in between. Not realizing she had an audience, Barbara swings her hips and shakes her hair out. Diana stands by the neon emergency exit door impressed by what she sees. Barbara keeps dancing. The pop music becomes her personal joy. Her stress relief.</p><p>Diana claps loudly throughout the routine drawing full attention. Barbara stops bouncing on her toes and fumbles to switch off the tape. Her face turns beet red. She’s out of breath in a leopard print leotard with black tights and leg warmers. Her round glasses hang askew.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Barbara can feel her heart beating rapidly.</p><p>“I should be asking you the same thing, but I’ve seen it already with my own two eyes,” Diana smirks. </p><p>“I made a copy of the manager’s key,” Barbara explains, fixing her glasses. “That afternoon when he drank too much Gatorade and had to go use the bathroom...” </p><p>Diana raises her brows. She’s not sure if she should laugh or scold the woman. </p><p>“Easy, lemon squeezy,” Barbara concludes in a sing-song way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>